My Lover
by Nicki2000
Summary: "You first", I could see from the corner of my eye he was furious but sighed instead of snapping. He walked towards me and stood directly above my head. I looked up and felt something soft, and warm upon my lips. The intensity of the warmth subsided but the feel still lingered. Once the cold wisped past my lips, taking me out of daze, I relieved...he...kissed...me. KANDA kissed ME.


It's been a month since I fought him at the doors. He took a job last week and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Every time I think about him I feel sad. He said to stay away the last time we parted...because of my arm and eye. What do I do the next the next time I see him. When he left there was nothing, but now I love him.

"Allen, Kanda is back", Lenalee yelled outside my door. I sat up with excitement followed by sadness. 'why get excited and go see him when he hates me' I thought but couldn't stop myself from getting dressed and opening the door. Lenalee looked at me with worried eye's but retracted them."There's a party down stairs for him".

"I thought he would be back tomorrow", I said turning to close the door and to have her think I didn't notice.

"I guess he finished early, which isn't all that surprising, but", she said nudging me."This gives you an opportunity to confess your feelings to him"

Lenalee was the one to "help" me figure out my feelings and by help I mean she told me I was in love with him and any time I tried denying it she'd pound my face in.

"No way, If I did he'd end up killing me or torturing me to death" I said while shuddering and laughing nervously as the image came to mind.

"Don't be nervous. How about this I ask him to go get my favorite chair from the basement and when he leaves you go follow"

"Kanda would never do something as to go and get someone's else's chair"

"Oh yes he will", Lenalee said as a dark aura surrounded her while she laughed evilly but stopped once we turned the corner into the dining room. I noticed Kanda was at a table alone, I guess trying to ignore the others

"Maybe", I whispered softly.

"No "Maybe's", you have to tell him or you'll always wonder "What If". Now, Go", she said pushing me in his direction. I slowly made my way over, I was half way there when Kanda looked my direction and glared. Mentally daring me to come closer, but I continued to go near him.

"Look Kanda, I know you don't want to see or talk to me but I need to tell you something.", I said looking him in the eye. He glared at me intensely but I could see behind it he was trying to decide something.

"Okay."

"What?", I said surprised he agreed to talk to me.

"I said okay" he said annoyed. "I also need to talk to you. Follow me"

'why' I thought 'Why do Kanda need to talk to me. What If he tells he hates me and says he never wants to see my face, again. We walked into a room that was bare but still had a warm feeling to it. There was a small brown wooden table set with an hourglass on it, inside it was a flower. Kanda pointed to the bed that was a cross from the set.

"Sit", I went over to the bed and sat down avoiding eye contact, Knowing he was staring straight at me."Look at me"

"N-No", If I do, he'll notice my red face.

"What do you mean 'No'?", he said irritated."You wanted to talk to me, so look me in the eye and say it"

"You first", I could see from the corner of my eye he was furious but sighed instead of snapping. He walked towards me and stood directly above my head. I looked up and felt something soft, and warm upon my lips. The intensity of the warmth subsided but the feel still lingered. Once the cold wisped past my lips, taking me out of daze, I reliezed...he...kissed...me. KANDA kissed ME.

I stared up at him red as a tomato. "Why"

"Why? Isn't it obvious. I Love you", once I heard that I became even redder if that's even possible.

"No...way", Kanda closed his eye's and sighed.

"You can think over what I said but..."

"No", I said cutting him off."I don't need to think it over"

Kanda looked at me with shock but then anger washed over his face.

"I thought you hated me this whole time. I thought I was going to live the rest of my life with un-required love."

" I never said I hated you", he shouted before pausing."You love me? For how long?"

I blushed."s-s-since last month"

"Last Month?We just meet last month. You loved me every since we meet?",he said slowly.

I looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, every since I seen your eye's filled with emotions when we were fighting I never could stop thinking of you but later I reliezed I was in love with you"

I stood up and hugged Kanda tightly like my life depended on it."Kanda, I love you"

Kanda blushed so red my heart practically leaped out of my throat. Before I knew what was happening Kanda had me down on the bed and kissing me. The more one of us tried to pull away the kiss would only become deeper.

"Allen", Kanda whispered as he slid his hand up my shirt.

"Kanda, wait, can we try that tomorrow. I just want to..."

"You want to what?"

"..."

"I want force you, Allen. I can wait"

* * *

><p>Nicki2000:Thanks for taking the time to read. Sorry for any errors and please review. I'm Trying to decide If I should make a second chapter and If I do, should it be in Kanda's point of view.(sigh)<p>

If It was bad don't sugar code it just tell me

Thank you for reading and _please **Review **_;)


End file.
